<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhaustion by prettypeepers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236635">Exhaustion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeepers/pseuds/prettypeepers'>prettypeepers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeepers/pseuds/prettypeepers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday is finally here, and Octavio and Elliott are tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exhaustion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was created for an assignment. I thought I would upload it here because it was fun to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been a loud creak as the front door to the couples shared apartment had been roughly pushed open. They entered the room in silence, the door slamming shut behind the two. They barely registered the noise as exhaustion was tugging at their eyes. The two men worked at the same job- though simply calling it a job didn’t seem to fit what they did. </p>
<p>Octavio let out a groan as he fell onto the couch, wincing slightly at the many bruises he retained during the games today. They were athletes of sorts- of a bloodsport. They spent their time shooting at each other and their friends for the entertainment of their fans. To say a day of running around and getting shot at was tiring was an understatement. Let alone an entire week. Friday couldn’t have come any sooner. </p>
<p>The rest of friday was much like a blur, the couple almost too exhausted to talk. Octavio made his way to the double bed and heaved his robotic prosthetic legs off. They were flung to the side carelessly as the shaky man flopped further into the bed. Sleep tended to run away from Octavio Silva, but exhaustion had him drifting off almost the moment his head hit the pillow. </p>
<p>Elliott stared at his partner from the doorframe, a tired smile pulling at his lips. His own post-work routine was a little different, though the bed was looking incredibly appealing. A loud yawn escaped his lips as he turned away to trudge into the bathroom. The faucet screeched as water started pouring into the tub. He sighed softly as he picked out a bottle of coconut-scented bubble-bath. He inhaled deeply as he put the bottle close to his nose, the smell was comforting. After pouring a little into the tub, he set the bottle to the side. </p>
<p>As the tub began to fill, Elliott walked into his bedroom. He shook his head slightly upon seeing that his boyfriend hadn’t removed his work gear. Elliott was wearing a yellow jumpsuit with an absurd amount of “tactical” straps attached to it. Along with his complicated getup, he had the advanced holo-gear on his arms and torso. The technology was complicated and he had designed it all himself. After struggling with his suit, he discarded it onto his dresser. </p>
<p>The man squinted his eyes as he stepped back into the bathroom. The tiles on the floor were oppressively cold to his bare feet, and the air was warm from the steam that started to form. Glancing down at his naked body, Elliott grimaced at the sheer amount of bruises, scrapes and cuts he had gained from work. Sure, the technology could miraculously keep them alive, but most of the wounds still felt very real to their bodies. He tentatively stepped into the tub, leaning forward to shut the water off. </p>
<p>He sunk into the perfectly hot depths, coconut scented bubbles tickling his cheeks as he went under. Elliotts body was aching to no end, but the bath helped soothe the pains of the day. Everything began to melt away with the help of “coconut dreams.” </p>
<p>Elliott Witt didn’t know when his eyes closed, or how long he had drifted off. However, he awoke later with the cozy bubbles having dissipated and the water cooled down immensely. He glanced over at the culprit that woke him up- his partner. </p>
<p>Octavio was sitting on the toilet, still looking as tired as a corpse. He glanced over at the tub, jumping slightly in surprise. </p>
<p>	“Oh, hey amor. Didn’t notice you there.” His voice was thick and hoarse from exhaustion. His gear was still on, though now a little disturbed. The goggles he wore were pushed up onto his forehead, and his shorts were now pushed down to his artificial ankles.<br/>
“Did I fall asleep?” Elliott asked, his hands coming up and rubbing at his eyes. His partner responded to the question with a shrug of his shoulders. </p>
<p>Octavio flushed the toilet and started to wash his hands, not even bothering with his shorts. Clearly he had an ulterior motive. Elliott watched closely as the shorter man didn’t bother drying his hands. Instead, he started to pull off his gear, letting it fall into a heap on the bathroom floor. His metal legs clinked on the bathroom floor as he made his way towards the tub. </p>
<p>	“Do you think there’s room in there for one more?” He asked, sitting on the side of the tub and removing his metal legs.<br/>
A smile tugged at the corners of Elliotts lips, “There always is, tav.” He sat up, water sloshing around him. </p>
<p>There was a splash as Octavio slid into the tub, a cackle escaping his lips. The two were equally beat up from the hard day at work. Reaching out, Elliott tugged Octavio to his stomach and rested his head on top of the shorter man’s head. There was nothing more he could’ve asked for, as he simply enjoyed the company of his partner. His eyes threatened to close again, but he wasn’t afraid. If he fell asleep, he would at least have his boyfriend here to save him from drowning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>